gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Brawl All-Stars
Super Brawl All-Stars is an Online videogame belonged to Nickelodeon's Super Brawl series, the game is a parody of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Characters Fighters Spongebob Squarepants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Abrasive SpongeBob *Sheldon Plankton The Loud House *Lincoln Loud *Luan Loud *Clyde Avatar: The Legend of Aang *Aang *'Zuko' Avatar: The Legend of Korra *Korra *Tahno *Amon The Fairly Oddparents *Timmy Turner *Denzel Crocker The Penguins of Madagascar *Skipper *Rico *King Julien *'Hans The Puffin' *Dr.Blowhole Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo *Donatello *Michaelangelo *Raphael *April O'Neil *Tiger Claw *Shredder Danny Phantom *Danny Phantom *'Dark Danny' T.U.F.F. Puppy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell Invader Zim *Zim Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez Harvey Beaks *Harvey Beaks Rocko's Modern Life *'Rocko' *'Heffer' Power Rangers Samurai *Gold Ranger *Xandred Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Red Ranger *Pink Ranger Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness *Po *Master Junjie Henry Danger *Kid Danger The Thundermans *Phoebe Thunderman Kappa Mikey *'Mikey' *'Lily' I Carly *'Carly' Drake & Josh *'Drake Parker' *'Josh Nichols' Victorious *'Tori' Sam & Cat *'Sam' *'Cat' Fanboy & Chum Chum *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle My Life As A Teenage Robot *'Jenny XJ9' Monsters vs Aliens *B.O.B. *Sqweep Sanjay & Craig *Sanjay & Craig *Remington Tufflips *Noodman Alvin & The Chimpunks *Alvin Seville Bunsen is a Beast *Bunsen The Winx Club *Bloom Back at the Barnyard *Otis Welcome to the Wayne *Olly Timbers Breadwinners *SwaySway & Buhdeuce Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Goat *Banana Mighty B! *Bessie Higgenbottom Brawl Calls *Jingle Brawl SpongeBob *Just Got Real SpongeBob *Invincibubble *SpongeBob SquarePants (Mermaid Man) *Just Got Real Patrick *Mr. Superawesomeness *Patrick Star (Barnacle Boy) *Gary *Pearl *Flying Dutchman *'Mermaid Man' *'Barnacle Boy' *Lisa Loud *'Katara' *'Soka' *'Toph' *'Azula' *'Mei & Tai Lee' *Aang (Legend of Korra) *Cosmo & Wanda *'Kowalski' *'Private' *Shinigami *'Ren & Stimpy' *'Arnold' *'Angelica' *Captain Man *Max Thunderman *'Mitsuki' *'Zoey Brooks' *Megazord *Dragonzord *'Manny Rivera' *Brittany *Mikey Monroe *Rabbids *Monkey *Log *Sky Whale *Octopie Stages *Hall of the Heroes *Krusty Krab *Jellyfish Fields *Goo Lagoon *The Dutchman's Ship *The Chum Bucket *Sandy's Treedome *Krusty Krab Alley *Mermalair *The Loud House *Wasteland *Autummn Forest *Aang Memorial *Southern Air Temple *Fairy World *Carnival *Fairy World Stadium *Central Park Zoo *Penguin Lair *Jungle *Coney Island Hideout *Submarine Base *Downtown Rooftops *Turtle Stadium *Deep Space *Amity Park *T.U.F.F. Headquarters *Petropolis *Baseball Field *Zeenu *Sanzu River *Dino Jungle *Oogway's Retreat *Frosty Mart *Fanlair *Playground *School *Monster Bay *The Frycade *Trailer Park *Alfea Tower *Farm Road *Pumpkin Patch *Bread Mines *Pier 31 *Rabbids Apartment *Forgotten Temple Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Super Brawl Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Loud House Category:Avatar Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:Avatar The Legend of Aang Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Avatar The Legend of Korra Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:Madagascar Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Category:Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Danny Phantom Category:TUFF Puppy Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:Invader Zim Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Planet Sheen Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Power Rangers Ninja Steel Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Henry Danger Category:The Thundermans Category:Kappa Mikey Category:I Carly Category:Drake & Josh Category:Victorious Category:Sam & Cat Category:Fanboy and Chum Chum Category:Fanboy and Chumchum Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Category:Monsters vs Aliens Category:Sanjay and Craig Category:Alvin and the Chimpunks Category:Bunsen is a Beast Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:The Winx Club Category:Winx Club Category:Back at the Barn Yard Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Welcome to the Wayne Category:Breadwinners Category:Pig Goat Bananna Cricket Category:Mighty B Category:The Mighty B Category:The Mighty B! Category:The Ren & Stimpy Show Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Hey Arnold Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Rugrats Category:Zoey 101 Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Many Rivera Category:Rabbids Category:Rabbids Invasion Category:Rayman Category:Rayman universe Category:Monkey Quest Category:Sky Whale Category:Octopie Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Category:Games based on Cartoons Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Nickelodeon Games Category:DreamWorks Category:Dreamworks Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Games Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games